


discomfort in the silence

by Raichi_Lumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullied Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bullying, Deaf Yamaguchi, Fluff, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Protective Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichi_Lumi/pseuds/Raichi_Lumi
Summary: Yamaguchi hadn't done anything wrong in his life. He was nice to everyone, never spoke badly of anyone, and even helped out stray animals, yet he was punished for being himself.5 years ago, Yamaguchi Tadashi was attacked by bullies and became deaf. Tsukishima Kei took on the role of his babysitter and has to guide him through a soundless, mute world.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 252





	1. shattered words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting so there might be grammar or spelling issues, sorry in advance!! Hope you enjoy!!

Girls laughed as they walked into school.

Birds chirped as they flew happily in the sky.

The trees made a rustling noise as the wind blew.

And yet, Yamaguchi Tadashi heard none of this. 

It was discomforting...

He could only see the birds flying by, and feel the wind as it made his hair sway.

He could only smile as he waved to the girls on his way into school.

Sometimes it made him hurt a bit that he couldn't hear what others heard, but he was still able to experience life, just a bit differently.

Yamaguchi felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned his head, looking at his tall friend. He waved to Tsukki as the blonde sighed and sent a slight wave back. 

_'What class do we have first?'_ Yamaguchi signed and Tsukishima turned to his phone, scrolling down a bit before signing back, _'Literacy.'_

JSL, which was short for Japanese Sign Language, wasn't well known by students and most people didn't use it in life. Yamaguchi had told Tsukki that he didn't have to learn it and that he could read lips and write to him but he wasn't having any of it. The other students in the volleyball club, other than Daichi, aren't aware that Yamaguchi is deaf. Due to him not being deaf until late childhood, he's still able to comprehend other's words by reading they're lips and answering back by talking. That is probably how they never noticed he was deaf. Daichi knew because of the form to join but he never asked about it.

Yamaguchi walked to Literacy with his best friend and sat down, zoning out for the whole lesson. Unless they had paperwork, he wouldn't pay attention and would just take notes based on what Tsukki wrote when he gets home. Yachi sometimes would send him pictures of her notes too when he asked, mostly because hers were more detailed and organized then Tsukki's.

The class seemed to end when everyone sat up and packed away their books, Yamaguchi packing away his doodle book and carrying a notebook around. Tsukishima pulled on his sleeve, dragging him to the next class. Nine out of ten times, the average student would see Tsukishima by Yamaguchi's side and assume it was the smaller boy that was the follower but it turned out to be the opposite. The rude blonde was rather protective of the freckled boy and Yamaguchi quite enjoyed it. He never had to worry about bullies or getting lost with Tsukki around because he always knew what to do. Even without communication, he could understand what Tsukki was saying and it made him smile on the inside and outside. 

They appeared at the math class and the day continued, hopping from class to class until lunch break.

Tadashi sat outside with Tsukki at a benched area to eat their bento. The sun shined as the wind blew through his hair, making him shiver. Tsukki tapped on the table, the vibrations of the wood catching his attention.

“Already time for winter uniforms, huh?” Tsukishima said, slow enough for Tadashi to read but not slow enough to make him feel stupid. Tsukki got much better at the speed he spoke at. When the accident first happened, Tsukki spoke extremely slowly, and it made Yamaguchi cry.

Yamaguchi nodded his head and responded back, “Yeah, it’s getting kinda cold.” Though he wasn’t sure how his voice sounded. Maybe he was too loud, or too quiet, or maybe-, but all his worries went away when Tsukki nodded along in agreement to what he said.

“Yeah, watch one of those two idiots catch a cold.” He said all snarky, making his friend laugh. Their conversation continued until Yamaguchi felt an arm wrap around him and a heat to his left.

“Hey Yama!” Hinata exclaimed, Yamaguchi returning his greeting. Hinata was a tricky person to read. When he got really excited, he would talk really really fast, making it difficult for Yamaguchi, but Tsukishima would always be there to mouth out Hinata said.

Kageyama sat next to Tsukishima, sending him a glare as he sat down. They started up a conversation, mostly consisting of Kageyama and Tsukishima fighting until the blonde started yelling at Hinata for stealing Yamaguchi’s food. Hinata yelled back and it made Yamaguchi happy to watch all of his friends actually ‘getting along.’

Their conversation came to a stop as a girl approached the table, asking for Tsukki. Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi, slightly concerned but Yamaguchi stood up and pulled Hinata along, saying, “Don’t worry Tsukki, I’ll leave you two alone while I take these two troubles to play volleyball,” and winked.

Tsukishima stared slightly dumbfounded at his best friend’s newly found confidence as he walked away, Hinata wrapped around his arm and Kageyama followed.

A pit of worry grew in Tadashi’s stomach as he walked away, slightly stumbling as he walked. Hinata seemed to notice and helped support him as he turned the corner, continuing to walk.

“Yamaguchi, are you okay?” Hinata said, facing him. He slightly recoiled when he saw the tears in Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“Yama…” He said, stopping their walk and letting Kageyama catch up.

“I’m sorry, it’s stupid.” He cried, internally crying as he couldn’t hear himself sniffle or the words that Hinata or Kageyama spoke afterwards. 

“It’s just, I’m holding Tsukki back. He’s always around me and never talks to anyone else. He should just leave me.” He continued crying out, mumbling the last part. Before he knew it, he was wrapped up in a hug from both of his friends, all of them collapsing onto the dirt. He broke down in their arms, hugging them both tightly. The moment was shortly lived as Kageyama snapped his head back, looking at someone who stood in front of them.

He wore a school uniform and seemed to be in his second year. He wore a malicious smile as he asked once again, _“Could I speak to Yamaguchi Tadashi, we have some catching up to do.”_

The freckled boy’s eyes widened as he scooted back, Hinata moving with him to stay next to him while Kageyama stood up, dusting the dirt off of his knees.

Yamaguchi’s vision flashed as he had memories run through his mind, the echoing of the last thing he ever heard, _glass shattering_.

It all happened when Tadashi was 11. He had gotten into a fight with Tsukki about something stupid and decided to walk home alone for the day. His bullies seemed to notice and cornered him on his way home, demanding he’d give them his money. He refused and the next thing he remembered was having a glass bottle shattered into his head and the flashing off ambulance lights. When he woke up, Tsukki was at his side crying. Yamaguchi tried to call out to him, but couldn’t hear himself and that’s when he started crying. To this day, Tsukishima blames himself for the incident even though Tadashi tells him it wasn’t his fault.

Now, in front of his new friends stood one of his old bullies, here to torment him again. Hinata held Yamaguchi’s hand, squeezing it for moral support as he sat next to him. 

He knew they were yelling.

They were fighting.

Fighting over Yamaguchi.

Yet he couldn’t hear a thing.

It was discomforting.

He could only watch their fastly moving lips, and worry. Hoping that someone would fill Yamaguchi in on what was happening. 

_“Shouldn’t we ask the little deaf boy what he would like?”_

Yamaguchi heard it. He heard the poison that dripped off the edge of his swords like a sharp blade. He heard the shattering of glass as Kageyama and Hinata looked at him in shock as he sat there, crying. He heard all of his hard work crashing to the ground in an instant. 

Yet nobody else could hear it.

_“Oh, you didn’t know about Tadashi. Well here it is folks, he’s dea-”_

Tadashi didn’t have time to finish reading his lips because his lips were met with a big fist as they recoiled back to his face. The second year fell backwards as another person towered over him, their eyes covered over in rage. A single word left Tadashi’s mouth as he sat there, wiping away his tears.

“Tsukki?”

Overall, it took 20 minutes for Kageyama and Takeda to pull Tsukishima off of the second year, Hinata having to get Takeda because Kageyama wasn’t enough. Yamaguchi tried to help but Kageyama lightly shoved him away, telling him not to get close to his ex-bully. At the end, when Takeda got another teacher to help him take away the resisting second year, Tsukki went up to Yamaguchi and signed, _‘Are you okay?’_

 _‘Yeah, but how did you know where to find us?’_ He signed back, confused on how Tsukishima found them in such a little amount of time.

 _‘How could I not find you guys with the King yelling like that, seriously, and I thought Hinata was loud.’_ He joked, making Yamaguchi laugh as he looked at the two other first years that stood next to them.

“So Yamaguchi is deaf?” Hinata asked, earning him a punch to the head from Kageyama.

“Dumbass, you want Tsukishima to attack you next?” He hissed, glaring at Hinata as Hinata just stuck his tongue out.

“Yeah, I’m deaf. It sucks most times but I’m used to it.” Yamaguchi responded, earning a confused look from the both of them. 

This time Kageyama talked first, making sure Hinata couldn’t ask anything stupid. “How are you able to hear us? I don’t believe you’re wearing a hearing aid.”

Yamaguchi rubbed his neck nervously as he let out a short smile. “I can’t hear at all, I was attacked by that guy and two other guys when I was 11, so I can read lips because I knew how to talk by that age.”

Kageyama nodded as Hinata made an :0 face and nodded along too.

“So that’s why Tsukishima went mad mode on him, and-” He continued to speak but Yamaguchi couldn’t understand what he said. The freckled boy looked at Tsukishima, letting his best friend know he didn’t understand what the hyperactive boy said. 

_‘He said that he would beat him up the next time he saw him.’_ Tsukki signed, earning him a worried look from Yamaguchi.

“Please don’t attack anyone Hinata! We can’t all get in trouble!” Yamaguchi told him, hoping he would actually listen.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” He promised before chirping up again. “Why did Tsukishima do that hand stuff? Is it from that one show, Naruto?”

Tsukishima slapped his palm to his face while Kageyama punched him again, making Hinata cover the part of his head that was hit. 

“It’s because I can’t understand you when you talk fast Hinata, so Tsukki tells me by using Japanese Sign Language.” Yamaguchi happily explained, smiling at the end to reassure him. He didn’t want to make it seem like he was stupid because he was far from it, he just had a few problems understanding a few phrases.

“Oh, okay! I’ll try to learn too!” Hinata said, basically radiating positive energy.

“You can barely learn Japanese Literature, how will you learn Sign Language in that small brain of yours?” Tsukishima teased, making Hinata pout and Yamaguchi and Kageyama laugh.

When lunch break ended and they had to go back to class, Tadashi’s chest felt lighter. He finally told two of his best friends his secret and they didn’t shame him for it. They didn’t treat him any differently. They didn’t leave him alone.

Tsukishima passed a notebook over, it explained what they had to do for their current class. Tadashi sighed as he read it, doing the paperwork. It was a rather simple biology paper and he finished it in no time, placing his head on the desk.

He couldn’t understand the videos they had to watch most days.

He couldn’t hear the discussions of other students during projects.

He couldn’t participate.

He could only sit in silence and nod.

It was discomforting.

Yamaguchi felt vibrations come from the floor and picked his head up, noticing everyone was standing up and packing up their belongings. He sighed once again before packing up the notebook Tsukki gave him.

He rotated from class to class, until it was the end of the day. 

_‘Ready for volleyball?’_ Tsukishima signed to him, getting a nod in return.

As they walked to the clubroom, Hinata and Kageyama joined them.

“So does anyone else know about Yamaguchi?” Kageyama asked Tsukishima, receiving a disapproving head shake in response.

“No, nobody does except Daichi and it's not your place or the Shrimp’s to tell them.” He responded, shutting down the conversation. They silently walked to the clubroom, not like talking would make a difference to Tadashi’s hearing or anything.

Everything was normal before halfway through practice, Takeda came and asked for all of the first years except Yachi. As they left together, they got weird looks from most of the team. Takeda seemed to be talking but Yamaguchi couldn’t understand him as they walked behind him. He tugged on Tsukki’s shirt and Tsukki seemed to understand.

_‘He needs us to explain what happened to the Principal so he can punish the person responsible for what happened.’_

Takeda delivered them to the office and they all sat outside, waiting to be called in individually. Hinata went first, most likely because he was the one who got a teacher to break up the fight. 

As quickly as he went in, he came back out and sat down again.

“Why aren’t you going back to the club, dumbass?” Kageyama asked, the oranged haired boy shrugging in response.

“I’m not going to have anyone to practice with and I’m involved too so I should stay.” He explained before a voice called for Kageyama.

Kageyama took a little bit longer than Hinata did but came out the same and sat down.

Next was Tsukishima. Yamaguchi sat quietly, nervously playing with his hands. Next had to be him, but how would he explain everything? Or maybe Tsukki already did?

Tadashi noticed how Kageyama’s and Hinata’s heads snapped to the door like something had happened and Yamaguchi watched the door until a pissed off looking Tsukishima came marching out and sat down.

“What happened?” Hinata asked, asking what everyone else was thinking.

“He suspended me from school for two weeks because I ‘started the fight’.” Tsukishima hissed out, putting air quotations around ‘started the fight’. Kageyama and Hinata started to talk more to Tsukki as one of the ladies working at the office tapped on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

“The principal will be seeing you now.” She said, earning a nod from Yamaguchi. He stood up and walked to the door. Taking a deep breath, he waved to his friends and opened the door, the warmness he felt faded the minute he saw the principal's face. The door behind him closed as he took a seat, a heaviness weighing over his chest. His heartbeat fastened as he tried to match his breaths.

“So from what I understand, you’re deaf, correct?” The principal stated, leaning as he rested his chin on his hand.

“Yes sir, I’ve been deaf for five years now.” He responded, getting a shocked look from the principal.

“How’d you answer me if you’re deaf?” He stupidly asked, getting Yamaguchi slightly angered. He’s deaf, not stupid. 

“Sir, I can read your lips, I’m able to do that much.” He retorted, a tiny bit of malice in his words at the end. 

“Are you sure you’re not just using this as an excuse to have extra time for school work?” He questioned the boy.

Under all of the anxiety that resided in Yamaguchi, anger pent up, slightly spiking up at this moment. Who the hell would say they’re deaf to get extra time on their work? It’s not Tadashi’s choice to be deaf, yet now his principal was acting like he chose this on himself.

“No sir, if you look at my academic records, I hand everything in at the appropriate time and have full marks on most of my tests.” He responded, getting the principal to nod and change the topic.

“So the boy who came to talk to you was attacked for what reason?” 

Really? What reason? This hit a cord in Yamaguchi, making him yell without time to think.

“What reason did he have to attack me five years ago?!”

This made the principal silent. 

Now they both could experience the same thing.

The discomfort of silence.

“So your excuse for your friend attacking him was because you were attacked?” He questioned, completely missing what he said.

“No sir, my friend is protective of me because he blames himself for what happened.” He explained, anger ticking in his throat.

“Don’t you believe that’s a bit, unsightly?” He asked, Yamaguchi noticing it as a low whisper.

“Excuse me?” was all Tadashi said as he carefully watched his principal explain himself.

“I mean two boys together? It’s disgu-” He started before he was cut off by Yamaguchi slamming his hands on the desk.

Red.

All he saw was red.

“Fuck you!” He yelled, stepping to the side and slamming the chair in. “I didn’t come here to be judged based on my past and friend choices! Meanwhile you’re being borderline homophobic and telling me that I’m digusting!” 

Tadashi didn’t know what he said next because before he knew it, he was marching out of the office, his friends trailing behind him to ask what happened. The adrenaline he felt burnt out as he made his way to the front gate, a hand stopping him from going further.

“Tadashi?” Tsukki asked, his eyes widening as he saw Yamaguchi’s eyes brimming with tears.

“I just wanna go home.” He cried, giving Tsukki a hug and hiding his head in his chest. Yamaguchi could feel the vibration in Tsukishima’s chest, knowing he was telling Kageyama and Hinata something. A hand cusp his chin and softly lifted his head up.

“We’re going home now Tadashi, Kageyama and Hinata are going to sneak into the clubroom and grab our bags.” Tsukishima spoke, earning a nod from Yamaguchi. Without warning, Tsukishima swept Yamaguchi off his feet and carried him like he was a koala.

“Wait Tsukki-” Yama began to say but just got a pat on the back as Tsukki carried him home.

Yamaguchi’s house was only a 10 minute walk, Kageyama and Hinata showed up 5 minutes after they arrived with their bags. They all situated themselves, getting snacks and closing the curtains to watch anime all night. Due to Yamaguchi’s parents being out of town this month, Kageyama, Hinata and Tsukishima were going to stay over for a sleepover tonight. 

The three boys argued over a show while Yamaguchi looked at his phone that kept vibrating. Glancing at it, he had messages from other members of the volleyball club but ignored them, putting his phone on the charger in the other room. When he walked back, Hinata asked him a question.

“What anime do you want to watch, Yama?”

“Uh, we can watch The Promised Neverland, I’ve been wanting to watch it.” He told him, pulling up his Hulu account.

“Huh, isn’t that the horror anime with a female Hinata as the protagonist?” Kageyama jokes, Hinata playfully yelling at him. 

The rest of the night they spent watching the anime, and even with the subtitles for Yamaguchi, he enjoyed the show with his friends. 

His breathing slowed down as the light went out in the room. Kageyama and Hinata were both visually asleep, their limbs scattered on the couch as they fought over a blanket.

As for Yamaguchi, he had his head resting on Tsukki as he felt a blanket cover him and a weight on his head. He unconsciously snuggled closer to Tsukki as he relaxed.

For one of the first times in his life, the silence was comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I'm tired from writing this. The end will most likely be a bit shorter and out this or next week!


	2. newfound comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yama takes a day off with his friends but the day takes a turn when he's left alone.

Yamaguchi had woken up to a slight movement on his left before a huge slam vibrated through the floor. His eyes widened as he sat up and stared at Hinata on the ground with Kageyama stepping on him.

He turned his head to see Tsukishima yelling at them, sighing when he finished. His eyes seemed to soften when he looked at Yamaguchi, mumbling a quick _“sorry”_ as he got up.

Instantly Yamaguchi felt a draft of cold air hit him as he draped the blanket over the now empty spot. He nuzzled himself into the blanket, closing his eyes once again to fall asleep.

  
  
  


“Hey, aren’t you going to wake up Yamaguchi?” Kageyama asked, drinking from the milk box he fought Hinata for.

“No, he’s not a morning person, let him sleep,” Tsukishima replied, preparing some rice for breakfast.

“Oh, I would have thought the roles would be the opposite.” Hinata jokes, getting up from the floor.

“Shut it, human tangerine.” Kageyama snapped, moving away from him.

“Oh stop it! I was just joking, Bakeyama! You knew I would give you the milk!” He whined, trying to latch onto Kageyama’s arm, causing the setter to choke on his milk.

“Stop flirting and get ready to go to school,” Tsukishima commanded, making Hinata whine even more.

“Why do we have to go to school? We’re going to be yelled at for skipping club activities!” Hinata retorted, finally letting go of Kageyama’s arm to sit on a stool at the kitchen counter. The setter followed him and sat down next to him, watching Tsukishima crack open an egg.

“You do you, it’s not my fault if you get in trouble. My grade and Tadashi’s won’t fall much, yours on the other hand…” He said with a snarky smile on his face.

“Oh shut up Saltyshima! I thought we were all civil friends!” 

“Yeah, because you and Kageyama fighting over a milk box is _civil_.”

“Stoppp, don't bring that up! Kageyama will get mad again!” The short boy whined once again, making Tsukki snicker.

  
  


While all of this happened, Tadashi decided to get up to check his phone, only to see 23 messages. 12 from Suga, 3 from Daichi, 2 from Nishinoya, and surprisingly, 6 from Takeda. Yamaguchi opened up his conversations with Suga, mostly due to the large number of messages that came from the team big brother.

**_Suga:_ ** _Hey, you four are taking a while in the office so I just wanted to check-in!_

 **_Suga:_ ** _Are you okay?_

 **_Suga:_ ** _It’s been 20 minutes, when is everyone coming back?_

 **_Suga:_ ** _Are you guys in serious trouble?_

 **_Suga:_ ** _Hey, Daichi is starting to get a bit worried and practice isn't the same without you guys, is everything okay?_

 **_Suga:_ ** _We were just told that you four left campus. I know you wouldn’t leave without a good reason, please respond when you can._

 **_Suga:_ ** _I’m not sure what happened but Takeda is extremely mad at the principal now._

 **_Suga:_ ** _Takeda just told us what the principal said, I’m so sorry he said that Yamaguchi._

 **_Suga:_ ** _Please know that we won’t judge you if you are gay, bisexual, or anything!!_

 **_Suga:_ ** _To be honest, most of us probably are lgbtq+ too._

 **_Suga:_ ** _Please come back to school when you’re ready!!_

 **_Suga:_ ** _Just remember that nobody here will judge you and we’ll always support you!! <3 _

The phone fell onto the floor as Yamaguchi fell to his knees, tears trickling down his face. A soft cry left his mouth as he slightly shook, hugging himself tightly as a small smile formed.

_He enjoyed the burning feeling in his chest as he cried in silence._

  
  


The three first years in the kitchen were not aware that Yamaguchi had gotten up until a short crash noise came from one of the other rooms. Kageyama immediately got up in case it was somebody trying to break in and Hinata held his fork out like it was a weapon. Tsukishima’s eyes instantly went to the couch to see an empty blanket and not a tuft of hair sticking up. 

“Tadashi,” was the only thing he said as he rushed to the room to see an open door and Yamaguchi on the floor. Tsukki approached him, crouching down to comfort his best friend. To say he was shocked by what he saw was an understatement. Tadashi was crying but smiling?

Yamaguchi noticed Tsukki and wiped away his tears before showing him his phone. The blonde read the messages hesitantly before a genuine smile spread over his face. Butterflies filled Tadashi’s stomach as he tried not to look like a complete baby in front of Tsukki, wiping away the remainder of tears that sat on his face and taking his phone back to read the rest of the messages.

Yamaguchi noticed Tsukki left his side, when he turned his head, he saw him yelling at the two idiots that entered the room. A small snicker left his mouth before he focused back on his phone. His pale finger tapped on an icon, showing messages from the team captain.

**_Daichi:_ ** _It’s been a while, is everything okay?_

 **_Daichi:_ ** _We’ve just been informed that you, Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Hinata left campus. Please come back immediately so I don’t have to suspend you all._

 **_Daichi:_ ** _Oh god, please ignore my last message. Takeda explained to me and Suga everything that happened in the office. Please take your time feeling better and don’t hesitate to reach out for any help._

Yama continued onto the next icon, Nishinoya’s. Even though he only received two texts, he’d rather read them then have to deal with Takeda’s.

**_Nishinoya:_ ** _where are you guys!!! practice is so boring without you doing the float serves_

 **_Nishinoya:_ ** _damn yama!! you left campus?? n e ways, daichi wont explain anything thats happening >:0 if anyone is bullying you, me and tanaka will beat them up so dont worry!!! continue being a baddie!!! _

He slightly chuckled at the messages from his senpai, the anxiety of what will happen next slightly fading. Yamaguchi breathed in before tapping on the final icon, Takeda’s.

**_Takeda:_ ** _I dropped you boys off 40 minutes ago, are you ready for me to come and get you?_

 **_Takeda:_ ** _I’ve been informed of your absence, please return back to the club so I don’t have to discuss anything about a club suspension._

 **_Takeda:_ ** _The principal explained to me what happened in detail, I’m completely livid at the moment and won’t be doing anything to punish you boys when you return._

 **_Takeda:_ ** _The way he ran the conversation was completely unprofessional and inappropriate. Please know that sexuality is something you choose and nobody can judge you on who you love._

 **_Takeda:_ ** _It was completely idiotic that he believe you faked being deaf too. I’ll have this investigated by the school board, please don’t stay away from school for too long because this won’t help if I do present the issue. If you don’t want to return without Tsukishima, he’ll have to serve his suspension because I cannot lift that, but please send Kageyama and Hinata back after a few days._

Thank the lord Takeda was reasonable. Suga did mention him being mad, but damn. Tadashi must have looked like a mad man when a small chuckle left his mouth as he got up and tucked his phone away. Kageyama glared at Tsukishima while Hinata was talking to Yamaguchi really really fast.

“Are you-,” was all Yama could understand before Hinata’s lips moved too fast for him to read. Tsukishima glanced over to see a confused Yamaguchi and really expressive Hinata.

“Idiot, he can’t read your lips if you talk too fast.” 

Hinata went wide eyed before bowing, making Yamaguchi assume he was apologizing. The pinch server felt the instant need to apologize to Hinata for being an inconvenience, but he shoved that feeling away as he wore a fake smile, just nodding along and vocalizing an, “It’s okay.” Though he didn’t feel okay, why should he make his friends worry?

  
  


The day passed by rather fastly, faster than Tadashi wanted. The fun part ended with Tsukki, Kageyama and Hinata waving goodbye as they walked to their own houses, leaving Yamaguchi alone as he still wore that stupid fake smile of his.

The minute he closed and locked the door, he felt uncomfortable, like someone was watching him. The feeling wouldn’t fade as he ate dinner, took a shower and sat down to watch tv before sleeping. It poked at him until he noticed something that was misplaced. The front door was no longer locked.

Panic filled his head and acted completely calm and went to the bathroom. Once inside he locked the door and collapsed, his shaking knees no longer supporting him. His fingers shook as he tapped his phone, typing a message.

**_Yamaguchi:_ ** _I’m scared Tsukki_

 **_Yamaguchi:_ ** _I think I’m not alone_

Ever so quickly, he got a reply.

**_Tsukki:_ ** _Not alone?_

**_Yamaguchi:_ ** _I think someone broke into my house._

This seemed to cause a spark in the conversation as in the next minute, Yamaguchi had new messages from Tsukki.

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _Lock yourself in a room now._

 **_Tsukishima:_ ** _I’m coming over._

 **_Tsukishima:_ ** _Is it okay if I ask the team group chat if anyone can come to help?_

**_Yamaguchi:_ ** _Yes please_

In a matter of seconds, the team chat was active.

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _Is anyone free right now?_

**_Noya:_ ** _oooo skipping and wanting to throw a party? im in_

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _No, there’s someone in Yamaguchi’s house and I’m asking if anyone’s free to come help me deal with them._

**_Daichi:_ ** _What?_

**_Tanaka:_ ** _I’ll get my sister to drive me, noya, daichi and suga to his house pronto_

**_Tsukishima:_ ** _Thanks._

**_Hinata:_ ** _im staying at kageyamas house so ill be going over too!!_

  
  


Yamaguchi sat quietly against the door, rapidly taking in breaths as he tried to feel for any vibrations on the floor. It was extremely hard not to focus on his beating chest or the fact that someone was in his house. His vision blurred as a few tears dropped as he sobbed, not sure if he was quiet or not.

It was discomforting.

  
  
  


Tsukishima was running as fast as he could, rushing to get to his best friend’s house. They lived about 15 minutes away from each other so it took Kei a while before Tadashi’s house came into vision. Outside stood Kageyama and Hinata, both out of breath and waiting to open the door. 

“Open it idiot.” He hissed at Kageyama, the boy not fighting back and listening, slamming open the door. 

The two walked together, Tsukishima and Kageyama searching the house while Hinata stayed outside to wait for the others. Halfway into the house, they didn’t find anything off or different from this morning until they heard banging and screaming.

Kageyama looked right at Tsukishima, the blonde already on the move to the noise. As they both cut the corner, there stood a boy banging on the bathroom door. Kageyama took a closer look at it was the same kid that he fought with and the same kid Tsukishima attacked.

Tsukishima seemed to remember him too because he immediately went to tackle him, the noise of the attack making Kageyama flinch. The setter quickly went to help but Tsukki already had him pinned to the ground.

_“Why did you come here?”_ He asked, anger clearly boiling in his throat.

“I just wanted to talk to Yamaguchi.” The boy croaked, turning his head to look at Tsukki.

“So you break into his house and scare him?! The fuck’s wrong with you?!” He spat out, amazed by how stupid this boy was.

“I just wanted to see the look on his face when he saw me again. You know, like how he looked 5 years ago, oh wait, you weren’t there.” He teased, causing Tsukishima to lose it.

“Wait Tsukishima-” Kageyama called out but watched as he slammed the bully’s head into the floor, making him drop unconscious. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Kageyama told him, observing the boy start to bleed and Tsukishima passed by him.

“What’s done is done,” was his only remark as he gently knocked on the bathroom door.

The door opened a moment later, Yamaguchi slowly opened it to see Tsukishima and Kageyama. He then fully opened it, stepping out and getting hugged by Tsukki.

The hug came to a stop when Yamaguchi saw the body of the boy that came to talk to him yesterday. He carefully walked over and crouched down, looking at the unconscious boy and the nosebleed that was getting blood everywhere. He sighed as he felt someone touch him, making him turn his head to whoever placed their hand on his shoulder.

There stood Sugawara, Daichi, Tanaka, and Noya, Suga’s hand being the one that was on his shoulder. They all started talking to him at the same time, making Tadashi, who was unable to keep up, blurt out, “Guys I can’t understand any of you.”

They seemed to quiet down and he thought he saw Noya ask why.

A weight dropped on his chest as he tried to force the words out, hoping they came out correctly as he told the bunch his secret.

“I-I’m deaf. I can’t hear.” 

  
  


The familiar sense of discomfort joined him once again as he watched their silent reactions, none of them saying anything.

Suddenly Daichi slapped his own forehead, blurting out, “I can’t believe I forgot…”

This seemed to cause everyone else to yell at Daichi, Yama not understanding what was happening. Tsukki walked over and looked at Tadashi, signing a quick message.

_‘They’re just yelling at Daichi for not telling them, don’t worry, they’re not mad at you.’_

“Oh, please don’t yell at Daichi!!” He pleaded, silencing their fighting.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Suga asked, Yamaguchi knowing he was probably speaking with his comforting mother voice.

“I didn’t want to be treated differently.” He murmured, before he was wrapped in a hug from Suga. 

  
  


The night seemed to wrap up after Tanaka and Nishinoya made fun of the unconscious body and Kiyoko, Yachi, Ennoshita, and Asahi showed up with the cops and an ambulance.

Daichi and Tsukishima explained everything that happened to the cops while everyone was talking to Yamaguchi.

“So you’re deaf?” Yachi asked, Yamaguchi replying with a nod.

“Wait, wait, how do you know what we’re saying?” Noya asked, Tadashi knowing he didn’t mean to sound rude.

“I can read your lips.”

“Ohhh.”

Kiyoko seemed to take interest in the conversation and did the unexpected.

_‘So are you okay now?’_ She signed, causing Yamaguchi to gasp.

_‘You can sign?!’_ He excitedly responded, everyone else looking lost.

_‘My cousin is deaf and lives with me so I know some signs.’_ She told him, making him smile.

  
  


The police eventually left, trailing the ambulance that took the teenager to the hospital. Mostly everyone left, and Yamaguchi decided to go to Tsukki’s house for the night. The two walked home and Yamaguchi striked up a conversation. 

_‘So that was something.’_ Yamaguchi signed, causing Tsukishima to scoff.

_‘Yes Tadashi, being stalked twice, once at school and then your own home is something.’_ He signed back, the sarcasm shining bright in his sentence. 

Tadashi directed his eyes to the dark sky, mostly clear with a few dim stars poking through to them. His mind wandered, thinking about his friends' reactions. They all still talk to him normally, and he even has another signer to talk to. Now he would know what was happening and could talk to them normally. Now he could be himself without feeling discomfort.

_‘Hey Tsukki?’_ He sighed a few moments later, looking at his best friend that always stood beside him. 

_‘Yeah Yamaguchi?’_ Tsukki signed back, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

  
  


_‘Thank you.’_

  
  


_A weight lifted off of his chest as he could clearly breathe. He now looked at the sky, realizing how many stars there really were and how bright they shined together as a whole._

  
  


_‘I don’t think I mind the silence anymore.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! I'll be posting more stories that I wrote while trying to gain inspiration for this one soon!! 
> 
> Please don't be shy and comment! I love hearing what people thought about my story and how I can improve my writing!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [At One with the Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309277) by [Vi_olet11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vi_olet11/pseuds/Vi_olet11)




End file.
